Mario Party Forum Style
Mario Party Forum Style (MPFS to be short) is a game created by Dark Boo. This game is a remake of the Mario Party Series you all know but with minor and major tweaks. The 1st game of MPFS began at Mario Party Legacy Forum in late November of 2010. It was Dark Boo's 1st time hosting a game on a forum, and it became a success; so when the 1st game ended, many more came after. Overall Gameplay The rules are extremely easy. Whoever obtains the most stars in a set number of turns wins the game. If tied with stars, it's whoever has the most coins. In the start of MPFS, there was only one way of getting a star. You would go to a star space, and buy the star for 20 coins. This rule was strictly applied to MPFS 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5; whereas starting from MPFS 6, the way to obtain a star changed depending on the board (see Board Maps for more detail). Each MPFS Board Map has its own way of obtaining a star, so make sure you read the rules when you join a game of MPFS. When the games have commenced, everyone will receive 10 coins. The movement is simple as well. The number you roll is chosen by a random atmospheric pressure website. You will all move on your own, and you may go at any time, but you must acknowledge who goes first, since that's what makes an impact of your turn. After everyone has taken their turn, their panel color will change to either red or blue, and that will decide what team you're on. After that has taken place, a mini-game will commence. Once the mini-game is done, you may take your next turn. We also have a nice assortment of cards (items) that you can use for your advantage. After the game has reached its 'Last 5 Turns', a special event may happen, that will alter the game drastically. After the game has ended, we tally up the scores, and give out 3 Bonus Stars to fortunate players, based on their stats for the game. Finally, after doing all of this, we decide who is the Winner of the game!!! Board Maps Up to this date, there are a total of 9 MPFS Board Maps and each one has an unique way and it is listed from oldest to youngest so that you can see the work that has been put into each board and see how the game upgraded along with each game of MPFS. MPFS 3, MPFS 4, and MPFS 5 revived classic boards, but with different rules on how to get a star - this was the start of objectives that a player needed to fulfill in order to get a star. From MPFS 6 through MPFS 12, there has an unique way of obtaining a star. Spaces DK Space Effects DK Space has numerous effects once landed on. Only MPFS 6 to MPFS 12 had numerous effects whereas MPFS 1 to MPFS 5 had only two effects where DK will give them either coins or a star. As of now, DK has 3 effects which are: *DK's Coin Block *DK's Star Block *DK's Special Event DK's Coin Block: Allows the person who landed on his space to be able to hit a Coin Block for 5 seconds. He/she may be able to receive up to 50 coins. DK's Star Block: Allows the person who laned on his space to be able to hit a Star Block. The Star Block randomizes 1, 2, or 3 stars which the player can be able to receive. DK's Special Event: Allows DK to perform a Special Event based on the Board Map. Bowser Space Effects Bowser Space has numerous effects once landed on. Only MPFS 6 to MPFS 12 had numerous effects whereas MPFS 1 to MPFS 5 had only two effects where Bowser will take a certain number of coins. As of now, Bowser has 4 effects which are: *Bowser's Charity *Bowser's Equilibrium *Bowser's Special Event Bowser's Charity: Whoever lands on this space will lose either 30, 45, or 60 coins and share it evenly with the other 3 players Bowser's Equilibrium: Will summon Dark Magic and all of everyone's coins will be collected and will be distributed evenly Bowser's Special Event: Allows Bowser to perform a Special Event based on the Board Map Cards Cards have special effects that help the player out by doing different effects. They can either be bought from a Local Store, or be collected on the board map via card areas. Each card has a different effect and can be either placed on the board, used on yourself, or even used on a character space. The price of a card never changes, so if you're in 4th, you'd better have some coins to spend if you want a card! Green Cards These cards are used only on the player who uses it. They may effect a variety of things from, dice blocks, traps, coins, etc. Red Cards These cards are placed on the board as roadblock traps. Their effects will trigger once a person (excluding the user) passes it and/or lands on it. This trap will disappear once triggered, and whatever that trap covers (Blue/Red Space) effect will take place Yellow Cards These cards are placed on the board as a Character Space. These cards' effects are triggered whenever an opponent lands on it (The user collects a 5 coin bonus). These character spaces never disappear unless it's a Star Space or if someone covers the space with their own trap Blue Cards These cards are used on on the player who uses it. These also have special effects that the regular cards doesn't have that may help you out signinficantly. Last 5 Turns Fiasco When playing MPFS, once the game has reached the final 5 turns, a fiasco commences. The current stats will be announced and the last place player will spin a Event Wheel. There are 7 different events that can be triggered at this time End of the Game At the end of the game, we will announce the number of stars and coins all players have. If the Bonus setting is on, then we will also give out Bouns Stars. Bonus Stars are based on player's stats and if they win the Bonus Star, they will receive 1 star. There are 6 different Bonus Stars, but only 3 of them will be announced. Since you won't know which Bonus Stars will be announced, try your hardest to fulfil as many conditions for Bonus Stars as possible! Mario Party Forum Style: Adventure After Hyperdimensional Temple, Dark Boo decided to take MPFS into a new direction, and re-named it MPFSA. MPFS Adventure has a very similar style to Mario Party 9, you go around a board to collect the most Mini Stars (Yes, Mini Stars is the new currency in MPFSA), and at the end, you will enter a Boss Battle and fight the leader of the board to win a bunch of Mini Stars. For more information, view its official page: Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure) Category:Games